


it takes more than fucking someone to keep yourself warm

by orphan_account



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, its a bit fucked up, kaito is like 22 in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoko dies a tragic death at a Kid heist. Kaito and Ginzou mourn and find comfort in the only other people who understand their pain--each other.





	it takes more than fucking someone to keep yourself warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my sister. I've worked on it for years. It's a monster.

"Haha! I bid you adieu, Nakamori-san!" And Kaitou Kid bows and goes up in a sparkling cloud of smoke. Nakamori Ginzou finds himself gritting his teeth and he's not sure if he's frustrated or relieved. Kid had outwitted him and his men once again. The 267th time, but he really wasn't counting. As his men patted his shoulder and gave him  weak, reassuring smiles and utterances of "we'll get him next time!", the inspector took his doubt and put it to the back of his mind. Whether it be frustration or relief, they would catch him and this would end. The exhaustion from a day of preparing and executing his plan for Kid hit him as he settled his house key into the keyhole. He was tired. He was old. He was slow. He turned the key and the smell of food hit him. He slipped his tie off and set his bag on the couch in the entryway. He sluggishly made his way to the  kitchen, "What's for dinner?" Ginzou's arms wrapping around his lover's waist as the other continued sautéing the vividly colored mixture of vegetables.The spoon passed through his lips and a variety of flavors danced around his mouth and then all he could taste waS--HOT!!! Ginzou hastily swallowed the bite of food and smiled slowly, his eyes watering. 

"Well?" Kaito tsked as he moved to pour the stir fry into a serving bowl that seemed to magically appear on the counter beside them.

Ginzou let go, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, and tried to recompose himself.

"It's a tad spicy, don't you think?" He managed to keep his voice steady even though his throat felt entirely raw.

Kaito snickered as he set the table, "I think it's just right, Old Man." 

Ginzou's cheeks flushed pink as he settled down at the table, "I'm not that old. You're just...." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "...young, I suppose." 

Kaito smiled and gave the inspector a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down across from him.

"I'm old enough," a break of chopsticks, the traditional thank you, and Kaito began to dig in to his meal. Ginzou winced, slowly breaking his and lifting a small pepper out of his bowl. It smelled delicious, he had to admit. His lover had come a long way in cooking. He could remember the first night after--No. He couldn't think about that now. Those thoughts were for another time, another place, another day. He focused his attentions back to his meal, carefully placing the pepper in his mouth and letting it sit there for a moment before realizing, "You put Cayenne pepper on the spoon you gave me earlier, didn't you?" This dish wasn't spicy in the slightest. 

Kaito looked off into the distance, a wide grin creeping on to his face, "Why, I would never do that to you, Naka-chan." As Ginzou was about to retort, breaking news appeared on the television in the living room. Kaito must have left it on while he

Cooked dinner, he thought, not paying much mind to it until the words, "Kid, heist, and notice" were used in the same sentence. He listened wistfully, too tired and seemingly weighted down to move toward the television. "A heist on June 12th, Haki Museum," was all he needed. He could fill in the rest tomorrow at the station. He glanced back at Kaito, his face neutral, but his eyes betraying him. And as they were, he couldn't blame him. A Kid heist. He shook it off, finishing his meal quickly and putting away the leftovers. Kaito put their dishes in the sink and they left them there for another, more functional day. Ginzou's hand cupped the back of Kaito's neck and he gave a weak smile, "Bed?"

 

**June 12th, 3:56am.** Haki Museum. A myriad of different inspectors had been called in for this heist. Each of them had come up with their own separate way for catching Kid and disregarded all other options. Ginzou had a bad feeling about this. He didn't necessarily get along with other (pompous) inspectors but at least he listened to their ideas. He has his men watching the breaker and generator rooms, as well as patrolling the air ducts. Everything was careful, thought out, meticulous. And yet, the moment came. The lights flickered out, the moon illuminating the pitch black room. Ginzou felt something brush past him, lightly grazing his back. Kid. The lights flickered back on. The man in question was standing atop the jewel case, world's largest diamond in hand. A smirk on an all too familiar face,  _ gods how did Kid just know _ ? and the thief disappeared in a puff of smoke. The other inspectors began shouting various directions along the lines of "search the building" and "find him". But Ginzou...he was just tired. He made his way to the exit, steps slow, his men following anxiously behind him. Against the pale pallor of the Moon he saw him, the thief who had consumed him, the thief that took him from where he should have been that day, the thief that had taken his daughter.

 

And as Kaito flew in the light of the Moon, his heart felt heavier than the diamond in his hand.

Nights bring Kaito nightmares. They're often guilt-ridden stress dreams, "I can save her, I can save her, I just need to run faster--" and his eyes open. His heart is racing, his skin is slick with cold sweat, and Ginzou's arms are still wrapped securely around him. Regret, guilt, and love had blurred together a long time ago, and he's sure Ginzou feels the same. Neither of them were there that night. They were too busy being caught up in the adrenaline of a heist; being caught up in each other. 

 

Ginzou shifted slightly behind him. No one had told him guilt liked to rest languidly in one's stomach, comfortable and unmoving as it's host squirmed, but he had learned. He had forgiven, both himself and others. And yet...guilt's tongue lapped softly at his heart, curled in his stomach, and made him sick, still. 

 

No one had told him he would feel lonely wrapped in someone else's arms. But he'd learned.

Their mornings were quick on weekdays, slow on weekends. Ginzou usually cooked breakfast (he was a morning person, you see), but there was the odd Sunday where Kaito joined him. Soft kisses. Hands lingering a little longer than they should. Little magic tricks and burnt bits of food. Breakfast was usually followed by both of them settling down on the couch, Kaito cuddled up between Ginzou’s legs and wrapped securely in his arms, the news playing quietly in the background. They were happy on those days. And tonight was Saturday night. Both of them were exhausted from the heist tonight; it was a long one. Kaito landed on their bedroom balcony and fetched the key from his breast pocket. The door unlocked without much effort. He slipped out of his clothes and pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of lounge pants. Sighing, he picked up his Kid suit and pushed on a certain part of the back of his closet. The wall slid over, letting him step through before closing behind him.

It was a good thirty minutes before Ginzou arrived, "Kaito, I'm home. I'm sorry it's so late, the heist ran late."

The lamp in the corner flicked on, revealing a smirking Kaito, "Chocolates and wine," the magician stood, stalking over toward the inspector, "that's a little too romantic, dontcha think?"

"W-well--" Ginzou's cheeks were painted a flush shade of red. Kaito took the last step toward him, grabbing at the tie loosely strung around Ginzou's neck.

"Yes, Naka-chan?" Soft lips grazed tanned skin. Kaito chuckled as his lover tried to stutter out an answer. "I'll get some wine glasses and meet you in the bedroom."

It had been two years, you'd have thought he would be used to this by now. But as he laid the box of chocolates on the nightstand and sat on the still-messy bed sheets, he thought of how much his life had changed in those two short years. And this relationship they'd fallen into, it was, in some ways, both a blessing and a curse. 

"Naka-chan~~~" Ginzou heard him calling from the stairwell, "You'd better have your shirt off by now or I swear I'll take these glasses back downstairs and just go straight to bed." A fond smile crept across the inspector's lips, forgetting entirely about his recent train of thought.

Approximately four glasses of wine later, Kaito was laying with his head in Ginzou's lap, being hand fed chocolate. "You spoil me, Naka-chan." Kaito said, popping the last chocolate into his mouth, "I think it may be time for me to spoil you."

Kaito snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed. Ginzou furrowed his brow, wondering when his lover had had the time to set that up as Kaito made quick work of his dress shirt and pants. Those softly calloused hands ran lightly over his skin, fingers hooking in the waistband of his underwear as their owner planted hot, wet kisses down his neck and collarbone.

His breath caught as Kaito circled his right nipple with his tongue and pulled his boxers down around his knees. He was hot, so hot, he felt he might explode. And Kaito kept going, rolling his left nipple between his teeth and leisurely beginning to stoke Ginzou's growing erection. Nakamori's heart was pounding, his partner still working him as he came up to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. They were both so hot, their tongues entwining and intensifying the heat. As they broke apart, Ginzou brought his hands down to fumble with Kaitos pants. Kaito fell back on the bed, letting Ginzou take control for the moment as they fell into their usual motions. Ginzou's hands were less nimble and ultimately slower than Kaito's, and as such he revelled in the annoyed pout Kaito always tried to hide when he took a long time to disrobe him. He was cute with his pink stained cheeks, half lidded eyes, and  _ pouty lips _ .

Finally, with Kaito's clothing strewn on the floor next to the bed, Ginzou kissed him. Soft, sweet, entirely missing the heat that usually accompanied these encounters. Kaito pulled back, a small smile crossing his face, "Are you alright?" Nakamori refused to meet his lover's eyes, choosing instead to kiss his cheek and place butterfly kisses down Kaito's neck, trailing his collarbone, and then continuing down his stomach until he reached his pelvic bones. Out if the corner of his eye, Ginzou could see Kaito lift his head off the pillow, seemingly in protest of his ignoring the younger man's question. His fingers wrapped around the base of Kaito's erection as he quickly licked the tip.

"Ginz-OH--" Kaito bit his bottom lip, his voice dying out as suddenly as it had come. He may be a little  _ slower _ , but his technique, well... Ginzou took as much as he could in his mouth, his hand working what couldn't fit.

He could feel Kaito tense, fingers tugging harshly at Ginzou's hair and then he was done, his partner limp as could be and smiling like the idiot he was.After a few seconds of recovery (Ginzou was tired just looking at him, really), Kaito's smile morphed into a darling smirk as he pulled Ginzou up into a searing kiss. They broke apart, the older man panting as Kaito brushing his ear with his lips, and purring, "Fuck me."

Ginzou obeyed, climbing off of the bed for to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand, returning to kneel between Kaito's legs a few moments later.

Pouring a suitable amount of lube on his fingers, he traced a few small symbols on Kaito's inner thigh before going to work, inserting one finger, stretching, then another, stretching, scissoring, curling. If Kaito's gasps and whimpers were anything to go by, he sounded like he was having fun. Another finger, three altogether, and Kaito bit his lip. The burning wasn't new, it was normal, but it still stung.

Nakamori began to place small kisses to Kaito's inner thighs, nipping at the soft, milky skin to keep him distracted. A few final thrusts and he withdrew, glancing quickly at Kaito's face, looking for approval or dissent before lining himself up.

 

Kaito untwined his fingers from the bedsheets and laid his hand over his lover's.  _ This was alright. They'd done this so many times, really, Ginzou you don't need to look so guilty every time. _ He could almost hear Kaito say, accompanied by an unspoken, but definitely there (he hoped),   _ I love you, you idiot. _ Ginzou closed his eyes, pushing the head in slowly. He could hear Kaito's sharp intake of breath as he pushed in a little more, slowly sinking in to the hilt.

He had been hot before, but it was nothing compared to this -- this searing, damp heat that engulfed him and left him gasping, wanting. His eyes cracked open, waiting for a nod from his lover. Self control was something he prided himself on.

A small nod and a smile and Nakamori fell into a slow rhythm, picking up the pace as he easily found the spot that made Kaito gasp and moan and scream.

He was close as they began, calming himself, self control, waiting to let go until he had his lover begging for release. His free hand (the one not clutching Kaito's hip so hard it would probably bruise) came up to grasp Kaito's erection, his thumb smearing the droplets of precum across the head.

"Ahhh, Naka-chan," Kaito wet his lips and smiled, his hands reaching up to cup Ginzou's cheeks, "Lose control once in a while. I'm not porcelain, no matter how much you treat me like it."

_ Well _ , Nakamori thought,  _ I'm not doing my job well enough if he still has the sense to lecture me. _ He smirked, lips crashing onto lips, heat back in place and melting them together. His pace was blinding and rapid.Thrusting with wild abandon, not something Nakamori did often, as it tended to end things rather quickly and manliness be damned, he was a romantic. Heat built up in his stomach and he picked up the pace with his hand, Kaito meeting every thrust. His lover came with a scream, as he often did, and as he tightened around Nakamori, riding out his orgasm, Ginzou swore he saw white. A final thrust and Ginzou pulled out, settling down next to Kaito.

With everything he's been through, no one would have suspected Kaito to be a househusband. Really, it was surprising, even to himself. But he supposed it gave him more time to plan heists, more time to research stones that could possibly be Pandora, more time to dwell on his thoughts, and more time to drink. Oh, drinking had stopped being fun when he turned 20, the luster of illegality gone.

A glass of wine in one hand, a map of a famous museum in Osaka in the other, and the TV blaring behind him, he settled down at his desk. In another life he might've been a magician. He had always loved the cheer of a crowd, the glaring heat that stage lights brought as they zeroed in on one's body. A life where Nakamori Aoko still existed. A life where Kuroba Kaito was at peace under a spotlight.

The TV newscaster gasped, overtly exaggerated for dramatics, and began to read off his latest heist notice. The Dragon's Heart, Rinka Museum, Osaka. And he knew this one would be a trip. Osaka, a roundabout way to challenge Kudo Shinichi. As much as he would have liked to not know about Kudo Shinichi's personal life, it seemed to be broadcast every other day in the tabloids.

He had returned, the great detective had come home and reunited with his childhood friend and (as most people assumed) soon to be lover. And they had dated for a while, they'd tried to get past the years of absence, but in the end...they were friends. They were the best of friends. And Kudo moved on, was seen with another girl (and soon enough, another boy). Those flings were short, sparking with passion but doused as quick as they'd come. All the while, Heiji Hattori, his other best friend, dutifully stayed by his side.No one really suspected anything between them. Until they held a press conference together; hands clenched, standing side by side, sweat visible on their foreheads.   _ We want the people of Japan, the people of the world, to know that we are getting married. _ Kaito had tuned in that day, his suspicions confirmed in one short, blunt sentence. It didn't sit right in his stomach, but he chalked that up to nerves (two great detectives working in tandem to catch him, he rationed). Kaito set down the map and rubbed his temples. Gods, he was a mess.


End file.
